PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
UPDATED REGULARLY. INFORMATION ARE BASED FROM THE PROMOTIONAL PLUGS AND SCHEDULE BUMPERS AIRED ON PTV-4 AND UPDATES FROM SOCIAL MEDIA. SCHEDULE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE. ADDING PROGRAM HOSTS IN THIS PAGE WILL NOT ALLOWED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE THIS NOTICE!] Weekdays * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7 am - ** Mon: Kalayaan 2017: Pagbabagong Sama-Samang Balikatin ** Tue-Thu: Bagong Pilipinas * 7:45 am - Daily Info * 8:15 am - TV Shop Philippines * 9 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 9:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 11:45 am - Mindanao Hour * 12:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 1 pm - PTV News * 2 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 5 pm - Kilos Pronto * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 8 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tues: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive ** Thurs: Iskoolmates ** Fri; GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm (Tue: 9:20 pm) - PTV News * 10:15 pm - Countering Violent Extremism * 11:45 pm to 12:45 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 9 am, 10 am, 11 am, 12 nn, 3 pm, 4:30 pm, 8 pm Saturday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 8 am - Negoshow * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11:30 am - Yan ang Marino * 12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - CGTN: Assignment Asia * 3 pm - PFL Highlights Show * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along * 8 pm - Bitag * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 9:30 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 10 pm - The Breaking Point * 10:30 pm - Like Pinas * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 8 pm Sunday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan (back to back episodes) * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Alagang Magaling * 10 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) * 11:30 am - CGTN: Culture Express * 12 nn - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour * 8:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - Countering Violent Extremism * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 4 pm, 8 pm